


I Need You

by Anonymous



Series: LOOΠΔ 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Getting Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Day 1 Prompt:Getting lost---Jinsoul and Viian are recording the video forEveryday I Need You, and Jinsoul decides to go for a walk. Around Hong Kong. Where she has no idea where she really is.





	I Need You

They had been recording in Hong Kong all day, and Jinsoul said she was going to go for a walk, take a break and find something to eat. Viian had nodded and kissed her cheek, squeezed her hands, and waved goodbye before talking to an old friend from Hong Kong that had come to see her. They had laughed for hours, walked around the set, even gone for a cofee, but now Viian was nervously checking her phone. Jinsoul had been gone for two hours now, and Viian looked around anxiously as she walked back to set, having said goodbye to her friend. Jinsoul was probably just back at set, laughing with one of their managers, or pruning over the drink selection, complaining that her favourite was out because everyone was drinking it. Viian nodded softly, that was definitely what was happening.   
  
Viian smiled a little as she headed back onto set for after lunch recording, only to find their company looking worried, making calls. She blinked a little, looking around for Jinsoul, but she didn’t seem to be anywhere. Viian turned to one of her favourite managers and cleared her through, her Korean accent making her wince a little. “Where’s Jinsoul?”  
  
“She’s not with you?!” The manager frowned and shook her head. “She’s still not back from her walk.” Viian felt like cold water had been thrown over. Sure, Hong Kong was relatively safe, but there was still the occasional creep that could be on the prowl, or one person in a rush to get somewhere, not caring they had hit someone. Trying not to panic, Viian pulled her phone out her pocket and hit Jinsoul’s contact, holding her phone to her ear and biting on her lip. She would ruin her lipstick, but make up could easily fix that.   
  
Almost immediately, Jinsoul picked up, and Viian’s heart lurched hearing tears. “Jin! Jinsoul, what’s wrong?”  
  
A babble of intelligible Chinese came back, and Viian remembered with a smile that Jinsoul was learning Chinese for her, until the next sob came. “Jin! It’s okay.” Her Korean was still bad, but she could communicate enough – she hoped. The sound of a few gasped breaths came through the line and Jinsoul sniffed. “Viian, I don’t know where I am.”  
  
Viian grabbed a coffee and cleared her throat. “Tell me what’s around you, Jinnie. It’s alright, deep breaths, tell me what’s around you.”  
  
There was silence, and Jinsoul sniffed; Viian thought she could hear the sound of Jinsoul scuffing her foot. “I’m by a little cafe but it’s in Mandarin I don’t know how to say it out loud.”  
  
“Send me a photo.” Viian pulled the phone back from her ear, and sure enough, in a few seconds, a photo came through. Viian held the phone back to her ear. “It’s alright, I’m on my way, I know where you are, you’re only fifteen minutes away.”  
  
“Viian my phone’s about to die.”  
  
“It’s alright, just hang up, go inside the cafe, have a coffee, anything, I know where you are, just stay there. I’ll be there soon.”  
  
“O-Okay.”  
  
The phone line went dead and Viian started rushing, half jogging on the route.

* * *

Viian felt her heart finally be released from the vice like grip it had been stuck in as she ran up to the cafe. Sure enough, inside, she could see Jinsoul’s tell tale white hair, and she rushed in. Her arms were around Jinsoul in seconds, and Viian pressed delicate kisses to her temple. Jinsoul looked up, still crying softly before reaching up to cuddle Viian. Viian let herself be pulled into the chair next to Jinsoul and just held her softly, rocking her gently. They stayed that way for a moment, Viian stroking through Jinsoul’s hair, and kissing her forehead, whilst Jinsoul let the rest of her emotions out.  
  
“I’m sorry, I-”  
  
Viian kissed her lips quickly, hushing her. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You got lost, and you got scared. It’s alright, Jinsoul. It’s okay.” Jinsoul pushed herself further into Kahei, and slowly stopped crying before sitting up. Viian smiled softly and wiped her tears away before kissing the corners of her eyes. “Should we get back?”  
  
Jinsoul nodded and stood up, a little shakily, and she finished the last dregs of her drink, before she gripped Viian’s hand. Viian squeezed her hand and lifted it to press a kiss to the skin. She was happy now, she had Jinsoul safe, but she’d definitely be happier when they got back to set. And she’d definitely be happier when they got to the hotel for the night. And happier still when they got back to Korea, where Jinsoul wouldn’t end up lost and scared.  
  
But for now, she was happy just holding her girlfriend’s hand and offering her comfort however she could.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had ViVi down as Kahei, but her character tag says Viian? Please let me know if Viian should be Kahei <3


End file.
